Sa'luk
Sa'luk, voiced by Jerry Orbach, is the primary villain of the Disney film Aladdin and the King of Thieves. He is a ruthless, violent brute, and he seems to have pleasure in killing, similar to Razoul. His primary weapon is a knuckleduster with 3 bronze claws attached. In Arabic, his name means "a poor low-life thief with no job/work/income that owns nothing." He is very strong, able to smash a table with his bare hands and at one point defeat the 7 remaining thieves with relative ease. Sa´luk personifies the deadly sin of greed and wrath, for his vice with gold and his angry atittude. Physical Appearence Sa´luk is a huge bald man with grey skin, big muscles and a thin beard. He wears a black-and-purple coat, blue large pants and red band, he also has black shoes (in the arabic style). Sa´luk has two remarkable caracteristics: his mustache (one particular characteristic that follows the tradition that most of the disney male villains have a mustache or a goatee) and his "signature": a golden kunckle duster (also his main weapon) that occasionally helps him to express his emotions (like when he rips Cassim's picture). In the movie Sa'Luk is first seen after the King of Thieves successfully smuggles him into Agrabah and he claws his way out of the straw basket he was hiding in. He then threatens the King of Thieves with beheading if they fail to find what they are looking for. It is insinuated that they have failed to find it several times before. Later, receiving a signal from the king he starts an elephant stampede that destroys the royal wedding pavilion. During the chaos he defeats the palace guards using only his claws and then expresses anger when he realises they are being comically beaten by Genie. Later when Aladdin learns that his father, Cassim, is with the forty thieves, Aladdin assumes that his father is their prisoner. (As it turns out, he is the King of Thieves, with Sa'luk being the only member who doesn't like this). When Aladdin arrives at the thieves' lair, Sa'luk, angry at Cassim for leading them to a failed attempt to steal the Oracle Staff from Aladdin's wedding, attempts to kill Cassim, but Aladdin saves him. Sa'luk then says to the other thieves that they must kill Aladdin for knowing the location of the hideout. Cassim, having little authority over the thieves but wanting to save Aladdin, gives Aladdin the chance to fight for his life. Saluk instantly volunteers to be "the one to test him". Aladdin eventually defeats Saluk, who falls down a cliff during the fight. But Sa'luk survives, and realising that since the thieves believe him dead, he will have been replaced by Aladdin within the thieves ranks. This causes Sa'luk to reveal the location of the thieves' hideout to Captain Razoul, the captain of the guard in Agrabah. When Razoul arrests the thieves, Sa'luk finds out that Cassim and Aladdin are not among them (they had left to take part in Aladdin's wedding). When Sa'luk hears that Aladdin is in Agrabah, he assumes Cassim is too, and has him arrested. Then he returns to the thieves lair, and convinces the remaining seven thieves that it was actually Cassim who gave up the location of the hideout. Then Cassim escapes from prison, with Aladdin's help and steals the oracle staff. Cassim uses it to find the Hand of Midas, which turns anything it touches into gold. When Cassim and Iago arrive at the thieves' lair, Sa'luk has them tied up. The thieves sail away, trying to find the Vanishing Isle, where the hand of Midas is, with the oracle's help. However, Iago escapes and tells Aladdin. Aladdin and company follow the thieves to the Vanishing Isle, where it comes to a great battle. Sa'luk corners both Aladdin and Cassim and demands that they give him the hand or he'll kill Aladdin. Cassim throws the hand to Sa'luk and he catches it on the actual golden hand instead of the wooden handle. As Sa'luk savors his victory, he's surprised when his arm starts turning into gold and barely has time to scream before he's turned into a golden statue. The statue then falls to the floor of the rapidly flooding hall, sinking to the bottom, where he presumably will remain for the rest of eternity. Personality Sa´luk is very ruthless, and shows a very cruel sense of humor on various ocasions. Sa´luk is a brutal man with the "take-no-prisoner" philosophy and takes pleasure in killing. Besides that, he is very good at manipulating people, showing his cold and calculating nature (indicating that he has a "scheming side"). Sa'luk also has demonstrated some narcissist tendencies (as seen in "Are you in or out" in the verses: "I´m the best, success is guaranteed" and "You want a fearless lead, one that's strong and stout!?"), but it is more likely that he is arrogant than narcissist. Sa´luk will do everything to get what he wants, including betraying his former allies, allying himself with enemies, and manipulating others. Abilities Unlike many disney villains, Sa´luk does not have supernatural or magical powers, other than near super-human strength and prowess in hand-to-hand combat. He has a golden knuckle duster with 3 bronze blade attached that is his main weapon (despite the fact that he in almost never uses it due to his shear strength). Sa´luk is skilled enough to take down 7 thieves at the same time or almost defeat Cassim and Aladdin at the same time. Trivia - If you pay atention, Sa´luk knuckle duster disappear in some scenes. - Despite being one of the few "brutal" villains, he is also very clever, what makes him one of the very few "brutal" AND clever disney villains. - He has proved to be one of the most (if not the most) strongest and well-skilled fighters in the disney universe (able to kill sharks in the water with his fists or defeat all the remaining seven thieves without breaking a sweat and fight against both Cassim and Aladdin at the same time). Category:Aladdin Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Masters of Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Thieves Category:Men Category:Males Category:Strongest Villains Category:Traitors Category:falling villains Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Sequel Villains Category:Rich Category:Brutal Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Barbarian Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Always evil Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased